Starting with the easy one
by LoveliPinkie
Summary: I know this story got alot of strange words and expresions. I'm norwegian, and there's a reason why i got sucking grades in english...


_I know that a lot of the words are strange, and that my English really sucks, but I'm doing my best. I'll explain a couple of things that have been commented._

_Lipizzaner and Andalusia are horse breeds. It's Spanish horses, and they have e great capability of learning, and they're often pretty difficult to deal with._

_The story explains a use of Natural horsemanship. The scene where the horse rears up in front of Tony is also that. People who've worked with horses for a long time, knows that a horse who's just, "having fun" throwing people of, and running around, not wanting to be cached will not hurt a human, or another creature. _

_The reason is this: What makes the horse dangerous is if you don't show the horse who's in charge. Or, that the horse is scared. A scared horse will do anything to get away safely, and can attack anything that is a threat to the horse in that moment. The horse in the story is not scared, and by standing underneath the horse, while it rears up, you show the horse, that you know he won't hurt you, because you're in a higher rank than him, and in a situation like that, it can be more dangerous to step away, because the horse will take that as a sign that he's in charge. _

_I hope this makes the situation a bit more real for you!_

_About the bad language I'll try to sit down an fix it sometime… _

Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida where driving towards the Almeida ranch. They were both nervous. Michelle had never met his family, and now they where telling them that Tony and Michelle were getting married.

His family lived on a ranch, outside L.A. They parked the car, and Tony looked at Michelle, "ready?" She smiled nervously, "as ready as I'll ever be I guess… I just hope they doesn't freak out…" He looked at her, "why, you think that I won't marry you if my family doesn't like it?" She kissed him gently, "should I be?" He smiled, "I'm going to marry if you, even if that means we'll have to travel to the other side of the world… "He laughed; "I hope we won't have to do that" she smiled." He smiled, and said "Why won't we start with the easiest one. The hard one is my father… "Michelle nodded; he kissed her passionately before they walked out of the car.

Accept from Tony, who had moved out to the city to start working for the government, the whole family lived on this farm. They trained Spanish horses, Lipizzaner and Andalusia horses.

In one of the paddocks a girl where riding a Black horse, and Tony stopped by the fence. "That's Carmen, my brother's kid. And that horse is Diablo; he used to be my horse when I lived here. Michelle looked at the girl and the horse. The horse was running around in circles in a huge speed, and Michelle looked at Tony, "wow, I'm surprised that girl manages to keep on that horse…" Tony laughed… "She falls of like all the time, so don't freak out if she does today…

The horse started running faster, and the girl looked like she had problems controlling him. The horse reared up, but the girl managed to stay on the back of him. The horse did something that looked like jumping, and that pulled the Girl out of the saddle. The girl walked over to them, Michelle who for a minute though she was injured turned to Tony. "That girl is not afraid of much, that's for sure…" Tony turned to the girl, now standing in front of them, "Hey" she greeted. The reason why she spoke English was probably because she could se Michelle was American. "Hey, what's up with him" Tony looked at the horse, running around in the paddock. "Clarissa just felt pretty bad, he's already thrown me of three times, catching him takes forever…" He looked at the horse, "But I guess that is not the reason why you're here…" Tony looked at Michelle and smiled… "Well, not exactly…" He pulled Michelle close… "I'm getting married…"

"What? Shit… Does grandpa know?" Tony's smiled was wiped of, "No, and you're not telling him before I get a chance to… Then I'll talk to you're dad and make sure you're grounded for a month!" They laughed. Carmen Jumped over the fence and Tony gently pulled Michelle away. After a lot of hugging, laughing and talking, the horse grabbed their attention again.

He reared up, and jumped around like crazy. "Stay here, he said to Michelle, I'll give Carmen a hand with that guy…" Michelle looked surprised, but didn't get a chance to say anything, Carmen and Tony was already on the way over to the horse. They made it run away from them. Michelle watched the two of them; none of them seamed scared, even though the horse was huge…

Suddenly, the horse reared up, right in front of Tony, Michelle looked at him, underneath the horse terrified… But none of them seamed Scared. Tony grabbed the horse, and it started running around him in circles. Eventually it stopped. He gave the horse to the girl, and they walked over to Michelle… "Good, that animal is dangerous…" Tony laughed… "He won't hurt anybody… Not as long as you know what to do…" The girl jumped on the horse, and the three of them headed for the main house…


End file.
